


[Fanvideo] Much dearer to me then salt

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [29]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hungarian Folktales, Magyar népmesék
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Food, Gen, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal





	[Fanvideo] Much dearer to me then salt

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

**Title: **Hungarian Folktales - dearer to me then salt

**Fandom:** Hungarian Folktales - cartoon (season 1-3)

**Music:** Dar Williams - southern California wants to be western New York

**Summary:** Food, home and family - a celebration of fairytale tropes and animation

**Warnings: **brief cartoon nudity

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/hungarianfolktales) / dreamwidth link [here](https://littlecatk.dreamwidth.org/18180.html)


End file.
